Sweet as Candy
by Laryna6
Summary: Dante wants Trish to have another devil arm, and who better than the one that shares her powers? And perhaps more. NevanTrish, for Devil Sunday.


Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

This is yet another gift fic for Devil Sunday, who has been lamenting the lack of yuri in this fandom. So, since I've already done shojo-ai for Yu-gi-oh… Anyways, this is AU of the rest of my stuff only in that my usual Trish and Nevan are more sisterly.

Zion was entirely written for the hell of it, and because I was dared to. I've also attempted writing yaoi lemons, and have concluded that it's a skill I don't possess and have no interest in acquiring, really.

Ok, that's enough meandering. On to fic!

* * *

"Trish!" Dante yelled up the stairs.

Trish opened the door of her room and leaned into view. "What is it? A mission?"

"No! Get down here!" He gestured for her to come over.

She jumped down. "What's up, Dante?"

The woman in black, Nevan, was standing next to him and smiling at her. "Trish, you remember Nevan?"

"Yes, you met us when the plane landed from the island."

"Nevan's a Devil Arm, like Alastor," Dante explained. "I was thinking you could use a spare, as well as the Sparda. I usually carry two."

"The Sparda is great, I don't need another weapon." Why… did Dante want to take the Sparda away from her.

"Yeah, you do." He nodded firmly. "I was thinking about giving you Ifrit, since you like kicking so much, but Nevan's the best on defense and she has the same sort of powers as you."

"Defense? I can defend myself. I saved _your_ ass, didn't I?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

"You did, honey?" Nevan grinned. "I have to thank you then, it would be a shame for the worlds to lose such a _nice_ ass."

Dante chuckled.

"Now, honey, you just got out from under _his_ thumb and you could use someone to show you're the ropes, right? Shopping, chocolates, this world has _so_ much to offer. And this lout," she clapped Dante on the shoulder, "has very little appreciation for the finer things in life. Except music. To say it straight, sister, it's me or him."

Trish didn't have to think about that one. "You."

"I'm glad you see it my way, honey." Nevan winked and walked over, swinging her hips. "We succubi should stick together."

"Succubi?"

"You _were_ supposed to seduce Dante, right honey?" Nevan snapped her fingers and a white-purple spark jumped from them. "We have the same powers too."

"Yeah." Trish's arm glowed. "That was one of the things I was supposed to do if I could."

Nevan nodded. "Thought so. Good luck with that."

Trish looked from Nevan to Dante and back. "Have you…"

"No." Dante shook his head. "Seducing my secretary is something dirty old men do, Trish."

Trish felt relieved.

"Let's go outside and I'll show you how to use me, honey." Nevan winked. "Where you place your hands is important."

"Why are you calling me honey?"

"You're blonde, honey. Dante here is sugar. Also he's just so sweet."

"He is," Trish agreed. "Let's go practice, then."

"And after that I'll show you the chocolate shop, honey." Nevan beckoned. Trish came quickly.

Out in the practice yard, Nevan posed. "Now, there's a saying a guitar is like a woman, and in my case it's true, honey. You have to handle me _just_ right if you want me to sing."

"I'll try my best." Trish nodded.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, honey." Nevan winked and glowed, her soul becoming the devil arm and floating over to Trish.

It was an odd spiky thing, with strings. "This is a guitar?"

"Close enough for jazz, honey," Nevan's voice sounded amused, strings twanging. "How about you feel around, see what feels right?"

Trish adjusted her hold on Nevan until it felt natural and comfortable. "Is this right?"

"Sure, honey. Now, if you move me just so I'll just unfold." Trish tried swinging a couple times.

"You turn into a scythe like the Sparda?" Trish started practicing blows with it.

"Oh, Sparda's much bigger and harder than little old me, honey." Nevan laughed. "And mmm, good hands. You have a much more delicate touch than Dante."

"Is he a brute?" Trish felt a little outraged on Nevan's behalf.

"He's a man, he can't help it, honey. Now, make me fold back up and try to make me sing."

Trish flicked her wrist and Nevan folded up into the guitar again. She tentatively touched the strings.

"Be a little more confident, honey. There, that's better." The air sizzled, electricity humming through Trish's body, melding with her own and bats flew around her, brushing against her skin.

"Sorry if I'm fumbling. This is my first time. Dante's probably a lot better. I don't mind if you want him to wield you instead." Trish did mind, a little, but Nevan was a person and it was what was best for her.

"Dante's had _tons_ of practice, honey. There's charm in inexperience." Nevan laughed. Then the guitar turned back into Nevan, Trish's arms embracing her. "Practice makes perfect, after all," Nevan said, her voice echoing slightly. She looked less human now, skin an odd tone and hair veined. Bats were her only clothing instead of the shapely black suit.

Her breasts rubbed against Trish's through her skimpy top. Trish felt the thrum of her energies through her hot skin.

Trish's powers rose to meet them, and gold and purple crackled through the air. "Is that an invitation?"

"My, honey, you are young." Nevan laughed. "I do love corrupting innocents." She licked Trish's ear with a forked tongue.

"Innocent?" Trish felt challenged. "I don't dress like one."

Nevan laughed, the sound eerie and enticing. "Damn right, honey." She rubbed up against Trish languorously. "Want to play?" she whispered in Trish's ear.

Trish didn't want to admit this would be her first time, she knew the basics but had been created for only Dante's use.

But Dante viewed her as a sister, so no fun there. She wasn't under Mundus' control anymore. So she could slept with whoever or whatever she damn well pleased.

She'd seen a Viagra commercial, and apparently human males had no stamina.

She had been given bios of Dante's servants, and Nevan was millennia old, one of the most powerful and skilled of the succubi under Mundus' command. This would be a challenge.

The demon in her lusted after it.

She rubbed up against Nevan this time, biting down on her ear slightly. "Ever heard of beginner's luck, cherry?"

Nevan licked along her jaw. "Mmm, honey, you're sweet." Nevan licked her lips. Then she drew back, beckoning for Trish to follow her someplace private. "Come on, honey."


End file.
